In this fast track SBIR project, Koronis Biomedical Technologies (KBT) will develop a low-cost neuro-cognitive assessment tool for infants and pre-school children. Non-invasive neuro-cognitive assessments continue to be a very importance tool for monitoring infants and children to track normal-developing milestones, uncovering cognitive deficits and evaluate treatment effectiveness. Low-cost, and easy-to-use tools that are standardized and widely accessible with cross-culturally appropriate designs for resource limited settings are low. Current assessments typically require highly-trained personnel to perform and interpret testing measures. KBT in collaboration its research partners will develop a set of interactive assessment videos that operate on low-cost commercially available tablets (Apple IPAD and Android-based tablets). The age-appropriate videos will automatically evaluate the cognitive assessment across multiple domains using highly accurate infrared eyetracking hardware/software directly interfaced with the tablet. The infrared eye-tracking technology is based upon and an evolution of very sophisticated and well established methods used in neuro-cognitive studies at university research labs. In phase I, a human pilot feasibility study will be performed using one cognitive domain set (executive function). The phase II activities will focus on finalizing the pre-production prototype system, finalizing and incorporating a full set of cognitive domains, performing a human validation study along with a comprehensive normative study.